minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
Operator-001
Now, I know I know. We think something is fake because we have never seen it. I saw it I saw HIM. Listen to me, it sounds fake I know, but please listen to me... Alright... I call him Operator-001. Alright. Let me explain. It was a few months ago in January, I decided to stop playing Roblox for a while and hop on Minecraft since I like both games, even though they are rivals. When I went on Minecraft, I saw that I had a new friend. I clicked on the "Friends" tab. But nothing was there. I just shrugged it off and went back to the "Worlds" tab and clicked "New World". I keep the name New World because I didn't feel like naming my World. I chose survival mode because I just wanted to play the game normally. When the game loaded, the first thought that came to my mind was to get wood. I'll just Skip to 30 Minutes later since that's when I encountered Operator. So I was heading back to my base since I just mined some Iron. But what I didn't expect was that 3 creepers randomly spawned in front of me. They all exploded. Damn things left me at Only half 1 heart. When I opened my inventory to get cooked chicken to heal up, I saw nothing. I was confused. I sware that I brought cooked chicken. I immediately started to run back to my base. My hunger started dropping quickly. Every 10 seconds my hunger meter dropped by 2. When I made it back to my base I was out of hunger. I died soon after. I respawned at my base and grabbed my stuff before it despawned. I wondered what the hell just happened. But shrugged it off. I checked the player list just to make sure I was alone in the server. I was. A few seconds later I heard the sound of fire burning. I walked out of my base to find the nearby forest burning, It was not raining, so I knew lightning didn't cause it. Maybe a creeper? I realized that Creepers don't blow up unless they are near somebody. And when they blow up they don't cause a fire to outbreak. I was confused and headed back inside. I decided I would put some items away in my chest. Though I realized most of the items in my chest were gone. My weapons and backup armor we're damaged to the point where I could not use them anymore. All of my food items were gone. And my back up woodpile, which I use in case my base gets destroyed, only had 1 block for each item. I was confused and freaked out. I decided to head out to get more wood until I saw a fully black entity with a military operator helmet. He was standing in the burning forest. I took my Iron sword out, which was not the damaged one, and started to slowly walk up to him. He disappeared. I looked around and saw him on the mountain not too far away. I started to walk there, but he started bolting towards me. When he hit my character, he killed it. It was like my character was a small fly. When I respawned I saw all of the blocks of my home falling out, like TNT. Then I saw him up close. His name said "Operator-001" though he didn't show up on the player list. He started talking to me. "You fool". He said "How ignorant are you?" "Who the hell are you and what do you want with me?" I replied. "You are very blind indeed." He said. "You have a lot to learn, child" "Wait what the hell?" : I said A few moments later I got a notification saying "You have been kicked from the server". I decided to head onto a Mineplex server, completely confused and freaked out about what the hell just happened. When I joined a Mineplex server, I saw him. I swore I did. So I headed as fast as I could to a minigame, but I got hit by a massive lag spike. I made it to the minigame safely though. And everything was normal. I swore I saw him. I swore I did. The operator came to me. He did. I have a close friend who saw him too. He was In a server with his brother. They were building houses when all of a sudden they were attacked by a group of 5 Creepers who spawned around them. Their Houses fell down and they were both kicked by Operator. I don't know where he is right now But one thing I know for sure Is that he is still out there Please... Please for god's sake... Please stay safe out there. You don't know what could happen. Lets just pray to God that there is only just one Operator... ((Ooo cliffhanger! Planning to make this a series.))Category:Entities Category:Creepypasta Category:Moderate Length Pastas Category:First Pastas Category:Series Category:Operator Series Category:Supernatural Category:Robloxian1662